herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tin-Tin Kyrano
Tin-Tin Kyrano is the daughter of Kyrano, the Tracy family's loyal manservant, and the half-niece of International Rescue's arch enemy, The Hood. She is also the love interest of Alan Tracy. After finishing an education at one of America's finest universities and completing a tour around Europe, she was travelling from London to join her father on Tracy Island on Fireflash when the aircraft was sabotaged, resulting in the first mission for International Rescue (Trapped In The Sky). She was sculpted by Christine Glanville, and voiced by Christine Finn. In the remake series, due to copyright problems with Hergé's The Adventures of Tintin, the character's name was changed to Tanusha 'Kayo' Kyrano. In Thunderbirds (2004 Movie) n the 2004 live-action film, Thunderbirds, in which Tin-Tin plays a significant role, the character is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. In addition to being younger than in the TV series, Tin-Tin is no longer Malaysian but depicted as being of Indian descent. Her mother, Onaha, also lives on Tracy Island. She possesses telekinesis and mind control powers similar to those of her half-uncle, the Hood (and, similarly, weakens momentarily as a side-effect of their use). In Thunderbirds Are Go! Tin-Tin's character and rename, now Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano, were revealed along with her role as chief of security for Tracy Island, often accompanying Alan in Thunderbird 3 (most likely due to him being the youngest of the five brothers). She is the pilot of Thunderbird Shadow and an expert in the Wing Chun form of kung fu, Kayo is a force to be reckoned with. Biography Born in England to an unknown father and an unknown mother, but know that The Hood (TB2015) is her uncle. in some point, she was found by Jeff Tracy and raised on Tracy Island, Kayo grew up alongside the five Tracy brothers and their carer, Grandma. While not a Tracy by blood, she is treated as a sister by the boys, and a member of the family. Personality & Traits Kayo is more than a pretty face. She is an integral member of the International Rescue team, and serves a variety of roles usually attributed to someone of older age. In particular her position as chief of security, a role she inherited from her father. When not participating in stealth missions in her own personal Thunderbird craft, she trains the Tracy brothers in physical and self defence, notably the specialised martial art of Wing Chun. Kayo believes that there's more to International Rescue than just saving lives. She reckons that disasters should be prevented before they happen, whereas Scott believes that International Rescue only gets involved where there is a current situation. Kayo's stubbornness sees her defying orders on a regular basis, whether it be making contact with villains in Thunderbird Shadow, or straying off to catch the people behind global disasters. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes